LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P1/Transcript
(Later on, Erin is seen once again in her room looking around before Craig runs up to the door) Craig: Erin! Erin: Huh? Craig: They found it! Blake found it! Erin: Huh, found what? Craig: The nest! He found it! Erin: He did!? Craig: Yeah! He's gonna tell us about it! Come on! Erin: Right! (Erin and Craig head to meet with the others) Blake H: Ah there you are. Erin: Hey guys! Craig: So, you found the nest huh? Blake H: Yeah. We did. Craig: Hm? Erin: What's wrong? You seem upset. Blake H: Well... Let's put it this way: THis nest is very different then the others. Alex: How so? Jaune: It um... Weeeeeell…. Nora: Its a Spider's Lair! Erin: ……………………………………………… Craig:..... Alex: E-Erin? Jack: Sweetie you okay? Rose: Erin? *Waves hand in front of her* Erin:...…………… Grey: Nora I think you broke her. Nora: Hey, she had to learn the truth sooner or later. Izuku: Is it seriously a spider's lair? Blake H: Pretty much. Jin: It's practically COVERED in spider webbing. Erin:........................ Jason: Not to mention all the spiders crawling around it. Erin:...……………………… Jin: I bet there's a Targhul Grimm Spider thing in there. Erin: NOPE!! *Walks off* Jordan: S-Sis??? Erin: Not putting up with THAT crap! Alex: E-Erin wait! (Erin leaves the house) Alex:.... Jin:....Too much? Jack: A bit... Craig: ERIN WAIT!! (Craig chases after Erin) Erin: Nope! Nope! Nope, Nope, nope! Not gonna have any of that! Craig: *Runs up to Erin* Erin wait you can't leave! Erin: Yes I can! Craig: No you can't! We still have a threat to beat! Erin: Well you can beat THIS one without me! I'm out! Craig: *Gets infront of Erin* No you're not! We need you! Erin: I am NOT going near a goddamn Spider's Lair! Not in THIS or ANY life time! Craig: Come on Erin you know better then this! You're a hero! You fight danger no matter what! Erin: NOT when it comes to spiders! Craig: Erin you're REALLY letting that fear control you! Erin: No, its being rational! Craig: ITS FEAR!! Erin: NO IT IS- …. Huh? Craig: What? Erin: Is... Is that a Tinkerbat? (Craig turns around and sees a Tinkerbat approaching them) Craig: Huh. Yeah it is. Erin: What's that thing doing here? Craig: I'll go see. DON'T! Leave! We're not done! (Erin crosses her arms as Craig approaches the Tinkerbat) ???:..... Craig: Hey buddy! What's up? ???:..... Craig: Does Risky have you sent on a mission? ???:..... Craig: Did... Did she kick you out or....? ???:..... Craig: ARe you okay? (Suddenly the Tinkerbat starts to shake) Craig: Huh? H-Hey what's- (Suddenly the sounds of bones cracking as the Tinkerbat begins to change) Erin: What the??? (After a moment, the Tinkerbat changes and even gains a mouth, even gaining a Grimm feature. It looks at Craig) ???:... *Screehes* Cackle Craig: !! AHH!!! Erin: Craig?? (Craig makes a run for it as Cackle chases him) Erin: CRAIG! HANG ON! (Erin tries to run over but she gets stuck. He looks down to see her foot caught in some black slime) Erin: What the?! (Erin tries to pull her foot out. Suddenly the Black Slime begins to get bigger and starts to go up her body. Erin continues to struggle but the slime traps Erin to her waist) ERin: GAH W-WHAT IS THIS?!!? (The slime then begins to shake) Erin: U-Uhhh, Craig?! HELP!!! Craig: *Running* BUSY!! (Erin continues to struggle when suddenly some of the slime goes up in front of Erin and takes the form of some female Targhul) ???: Hello there. Slimer Erin: Uhh, h-hi? Slimer: My the queen was right. You ARE beautiful. Erin: Um... T-Thanks? Um.. Can you let me go? I need to help my friend. Slimer: Oh no can do. My friend and I are here to take you to the Queen. Erin: Friend??? (Suddenly behind Erin a female Grimm Targhul with Bat wings land) Batty Batty: Good job Slimer. Slimer: Thanks Batty. Erin: Umm, is there a problem? Batty: You've been given the honor of meeting our queen. You are going to meet with her. Erin: I really don't wanna meet a queen right now. Slimer: Sorry. But you don't have a choice in the matter. (Slimer then completely covers Erin in her slime making it impossible for her to breath) Erin: *Struggling trying to move* Batty: Careful! Don't kill her! Slimer: I'm not gonna kill her! You know I'd never do that to an honored guest! Erin: *Struggling more* Craig: Erin! (Craig dodges Cackles attack and rushes to help Erin but suddenly another Grimm Targhul, this one with a gun stands in Craig's way) ???: Stand down brat! Or else I'll pop you so full of lead, you'll WISH you were Cackles lunch! Ammo Craig: *Raises hands* WHOA WHOA!!! Ammo: Now stay back! Craig: Okay o- (Cackle then tackles Craig to the ground and pins him down) Craig: GNN!! Cackle: *Screeches* Ammo: Hey! Remember! We're here for the girl! Cackle: *Hiss* Ammo: You'll get lunch just relax! (Erin continues to struggle some but after a moment, her struggles stop and she goes limp) Slimer: There we go. (Slimer let's Erin, who is currently out cold out. Batty checks on her) Batty: Good. Still alive. Slimer: Just like I said. Craig: NO!! ERIN!! Cackle: *Screech* Craig: EEP!! Batty: *Picks up Erin bridal style* I'll take her back to the nest. *Looks up and smiles as a blush appears* Maybe the queen will give me a special reward for this. Slimer: Oh I can't wait to find out! Batty: See you back at the nest! *Flies of* Craig: ERIN!!! Slimer: We got the girl you two! Time to leave! Ammo: Right! Cackle: *Screech* Craig: *Struggling* NO! LET HER GO!!! Ammo: Oh shut up! (Ammo slams the butt of his rife in Craig's face as the scene goes black) Craig:...... (Later on, Craig begins to wake up in his bed as he sees the other heroes around him) Craig: *Groans* God my head.... Jack: Little bro? You okay? Craig: J-Jack...? Jack: Hey easy bro. Something hit you in the head hard. Craig: S-Something hit- ... *Gasp* ERIN!!! (The heroes all look confused before the scene cuts to Erin sleeping in a dark room) Erin:...... ???: Good job Batty. You and the others did well. Batty: Thank you my queen! Its my honor to serve you! (Batty looks at the Queen. It shows to be a Targhul Grimm with the lower part of its body is a spider, and the upper half is a beautiful woman) Queen Queen: Gotta admit though, I expected more opposition for you to face. Batty: So did we. But it was a stroke of luck that girl just left the house alone. Queen: Did she? Batty: Yes. All that was with her was a single boy. No threat to us though. Cackle scared him easy. Queen: I see. Well this will motivate the Light Demon to come to us. But we'll be ready. Batty: If nothing else ma'am, I'll return to my duties. Queen: Ah wait. Don't you want your reward? Batty: *gasp* My queen! You mean it?! Queen: I do. Batty: Oh thank you my Queen! I'd be honored! (Queen goes up to the smiling Batty. She puts a hand to her cheek and gives Batty a full 3 second kiss. Batty's whole face becomes red from this. Queen stops the kiss) Queen: Did you enjoy that my dear? Batty: *Happily sigh* Thank you my Queen. Queen: *Giggles* Now return to your duties. I have work to do. Batty: As you command! (Batty runs off as Queen looks at Erin) Queen: Now, let's see if my babies will wake you up girl. (Suddenly a bunch of tiny baby spiders start entering the room and heading toward Erin. The scene changes back to the Defenders) Defenders: WHAT?!?! Craig: Yes! It's all true! Jack: You mean those bastards have my girl?! Craig: Yeah! *Tears up* I-I'm sorry Jack... I couldn't stop them, they- Jack: I know you're sorry bro, but this is inexcusable! We need to save her right now dammit! Alex: J-Jack- Jack: I'm not gonna hear it out of you Alex, she's your sister! You should be feeling the same way! Alex: Hey, believe me I wanna save Erin but think for a moment! If it WAS these Grimm Targhul that took her, that means they have her at the nest! Which means we can't get though the nest on our own! Jack: Why not!? Alex: You know DAMN well why not! We're crazy outnumbered here! Not to mention you know how strong these Grimm Targhul are! Jack: *Grabs Alex's shirt* SO YOU'RE SAYING WE NEED TO WAIT JUST SO THEY CAN KILL HER?! ARE YOU FUCKING DENSE?!? Jessica: Jack! Calm down! This isn't gonna save Erin! Jack: Shut your mouth bitch! Alex: !! *Punches Jack in the face* (Jack gets pushes back) Jack: ... Oh so its like that huh? (Alex and Jack hold up they're fists) Blake H: HEY! You idiots need to stop right now! Jordan: Fighting isn't going to solve this! Miles: Are you two really going to fight rather than work to stop this mess?! Alex: This guy thinks by rushing head first is gonna save Erin?! THen I'll show him why it won't work! Jack: Its about time I FINALLY put you in your place Alex! Once and for- (Suddenly Nova appears next to Blake) Nova: Yo boss! I got bad news! Erin was just- (Nova then notices the Defenders are in the room all staring at him) Alex:.............. Izuku:............ Momo:............ Jack:............. Jessica:............. Nova:.....Uhhhh.....B-B-Bad time? Blake H: !! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts